The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton
The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory's first day at Chilton Prep begins badly when Lorelai oversleeps and accompanies her daughter into the intimidating school wearing a t-shirt, cut-off jeans and cowboy boots, an outfit which draws disapproving stares from the other mothers and from her own mother, Emily. Plot Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore Recurring cast :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Liza Weil as Paris Geller Guest starring :Nick Chinlund as Ian Jack :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Alex Borstein as Drella :Dakin Matthews as Hanlin Charleston :John Billingsley as Mr. Remmy Quotes :''Lorelai – My clothes were at the cleaners and I had the fuzzy clock and it didn't purr on time!'' :''Luke – It didn't purr?'' :''Lorelai – It's fuzzy. It purrs.'' :''Luke – There's no coffee.'' :''Lorelai – That's not funny.'' :''Luke – I can give you herbal tea.'' :''Lorelai – This is not an herbal tea morning. This is a coffee morning.'' :''Luke – Every morning for you is a coffee morning.'' :''Lorelai – This is a jumbo coffee morning. I need coffee in an IV.'' :''Luke – I can give you tea and a Balance bar.'' :''Lorelai – Please, please, please, tell me you're kidding!'' :''Luke – I'm kidding.'' :''Lorelai – You're sick.'' :''Luke – Yup.'' :''Lorelai – You're a sadist, you're a fiend! (Luke brings her coffee) You're pretty.'' :''Lorelai – Do you want me to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?'' Trivia * The "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign shows a population of 9,973. * In this episode, Sean Gunn plays a character named "Mick". In the rest of the series, Sean Gunn plays "Kirk". * Please note that this episode should not be confused with The Lorelais' First Day at Yale, which is the second episode of Season 4. Music :I'm the man who murdered love | XTC : :I don't know how to say goodbye to you | SAM PHILLIPS : :Stars and stripes forever | JOHN PHILLIP SOUSA : Photos 102still.jpeg 102.jpg 102office.jpg 102rorygilmore.jpeg 102rory.jpeg Gilmorisms LITERATURE * Harry Potter *War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy *Anna Karenina, by Leo Tolstoy *David Copperfield, by Charles Dickens *Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens *A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens *Little Dorrit, by Charles Dickens *Dostoevsky *Balzac *George Sand *Shakespeare *Martin Luther FILM *Schindler's List *The Shining *The Goonies POP CULTURE :Lane – You guys! XTC. Apple Venus Volume 2. :Lorelai – No! I look like that chick from The Dukes of Hazzard. :Headmaster Charleston – What are your aspirations? :Rory – I want to go to Harvard and study journalism and political science. :Headmaster – On your way to being…? :Rory – Christiane Amanpour. :Headmaster – Really? :Rory – Yes. :Headmaster – Not Cokie Roberts. :Rory – No. :Headmaster – Not Oprah, Rosie, or one of the women from The View? :Rory – No. :Lorelai – I was supposed to look together and fabulous and not like I'd been up all night playing quarters! :Drella – Hey, do I look like I have Panasonic stamped on my ass? :Miss Patty (to her students) – Walk smooth. That's the new Harry Potter on your heads. If they should drop, Harry will die and there won't be any more books. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1